


Of Chick-Flicks and Highschool Hallways

by RedFez



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, RFSS 2015, i don't even know what this is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the year, Max will be graduating, but for now, that doesn’t matter - it’s just them, some movies, and spilled popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chick-Flicks and Highschool Hallways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rariorana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rariorana).



> Merry (belated) Christmas, [rariorana](http://rariorana.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it!

Given Rosalind's aptitude for all things science and Kyle's love of learning in general, it rather made sense that they'd become friends during biology class in their freshman year. Now, two and a half years later, they were juniors, best friends, and bickering over which was better - environmental science (Kyle) or physics (Rosalind).

It was an argument they'd had countless times before, and neither was willing to back down.

This time, though, they were interrupted by Rosalind's one-year-older brother. Kyle had met him a handful of times, and every time, the blonde's....enthusiasm, if it could be called such, threw him off.

"Kyle, Rosalind! How you two doing today!"

Rosalind whipped her head around to glare at Max. "Don't you have class now?" she asked.

He smiled widely, shaking his head. "We have a test, so our lunch time has been changed - to yours. Isn't this great! Just you, me, and your boyfriend!" Max said, throwing his arm around Kyle's shoulders.

Both Kyle and Rosalind's faces turned pink, and Rosalind glared at her brother again. "I've told you before, Kyle and I aren't dating. He's my best friend, nothing else."

The sad thing about this whole thing was - Kyle was harboring a huge crush on Max, and Rosalind knew about it and had been sworn to secrecy.

Kyle knew Max wasn't quite the straightest person ever, but Max had never shown any kind of interest in Kyle, and as such, Kyle had long since given up any hope of his feelings being returned.

The three of them sat off to one side, at the table where Kyle and Rosalind usually sat. Occasionally, some of their other friends would join them, but that day it was just them.

But lunch was over quickly, and Max was off to take his test, and Rosalind had to go to physics while Kyle had a free period, one that he spent in the library most everyday.

-x-

Three weeks later, and Kyle was over at Rosalind's house, watching old movies, as was their usual Friday ritual when Max came downstairs. He had the biggest grin Kyle had ever seen him with, and it was mildly off putting.

Rosalind smothered a smile of her own and instead looked at her brother, one eyebrow arched up. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Max let himself fall onto the other sofa in the living room, still smiling widely. "You won't care, Ros, I know you."

She let out a huff, but waved her hand in a clear "I want to know anyway" motion.

"I have two tickets to see that new romance movie," Max said, shooting a glance over at Kyle, blue eyes sparkling. Rosalind only rolled her eyes in response; she wasn't much of one for those movies, they all just got a bit too repetitive for her..

Kyle, too, wasn't the biggest fan of them, but he enjoyed them more than Rosalind.

"If only I had someone to go with..." Max trailed off, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Kyle didn't even have to be able to see Rosalind's face to know she had that scheming look on her face. "Kyle likes those movies! Why don't you take him?" she said quickly.

Max gave her a sideways look before slowly nodding. "Its for next Friday, though, and I know you two always do this then."

Again, Rosalind spoke before Kyle had a chance too. "It's one week, I'll be fine on my own - plus, there's always the time after you get back."

Kyle let out an inaudible sigh - while he did want to spend more time with Max, he didn't necessarily want to at the cost of not seeing Rosalind. Almost as if she sensed what he was thinking, the blue-haired girl turned to him, mouthing, "it'll be fine," at him.

Well, he couldn't say he wasn't looking forward to next Friday.

-x-

By the time the week had rolled by, Kyle felt like he was jittery with butterflies. "This isn't a date," he kept reminding himself, though it was getting harder to convince himself of that fact what with the knowing looks Rosalind kept giving him, and the way Max seemed to seek him out more and more between classes. But he digressed, trying to quell the hope he could feel rising.

When Friday night came around, Kyle was seated on the couch with Rosalind, who let out a long suffering sigh as they waited for her brother to come downstairs.

"He only takes this long before dates," she muttered, before grinning at Kyle and nudging him with her elbow. "Guess that's good for you."

Kyle just stared back at her, a silence falling as they went back to waiting.

From above, they could hear a door slamming and then feet running down the stairs. Max appeared, looking slightly out of breath but otherwise beaming when he saw Kyle. "You're here! Already!" A look of panic crossed his face. "What time is it, are we going to be late?"

Kyle shook his head, a slight smile on his face as he watched the other boy. "Rosalind drove me here right after school. She refused to let me out of her sight."

Max calmed down slightly, letting himself fall gracefully into an armchair. "Well, thank god for that. We don't want to miss this movie, Kyle," he said, eyes sparkling.

Kyle smiled back, nodding. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Max shot a glance at the clock hanging on the wall, before letting out a sharp gasp. He leapt to his feet, grabbed Kyle by the hand, and began pulling the other along. "We have to go! Now!"

Kyle practically beamed at the contact.

-x-

As the credits began rolling after the cliche happy ending, Max turned to Kyle and began gushing about how great the movie was. Kyle just smiled and nodded along. It had been a pretty good romcom, though he had seen better. The fact that he'd seen it with Max was what really made Kyle like it, though.

They were walking back to Max's car when Max stopped suddenly, nearly causing Kyle to run into him.

Kyle met Max's blue eyes, ones that were looking at him so critically, and Kyle worried that something may have gone terribly wrong.

"Max?" Kyle's voice was unsure, "Is something wrong?"

But Max didn't really answer, just looked down and laughed nervously before meeting Kyle's gaze again. "You could say that." He paused, drew in a breath. "I really like you, Kyle. But I know you like my sister -"

"I don't like Rosalind, not like that! She's my best friend. Why do you keep saying that?" Kyle interrupted vehemently.

Max looked at him, bewildered. "But then...who do you like?" His voice was quiet, as if he feared the answer.

Kyle laughed, a bright sound filling the outside air. "You, dummy." Max let out an enraged sound at that. "I have for awhile. But you never seemed to like me, so I didn't say or do anything."

A small smile appeared on the blond's face. "Really?"

Kyle took a step closer to him, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together. "Really," he said before stretching up to give Max a quick chaste kiss.

-x-

The weeks that followed were met with the two slowly testing out the waters and getting more used to each other. Rosalind, of course, was right there, too, always shaking her head in despair whenever Max got up to his usual antics.

Friday nights were still for Rosalind and Kyle, but Max tended to join them, though he always complained about most of their choices (they just ignored him). Saturdays, though - Saturdays became the day Kyle and Max tended to spend together, though as the weeks went on, Kyle noticed that Max was beginning to withdraw a bit.

Kyle, of course, wasn't a very big fan of that happening, and was decidedly upset it. When confronted about it, though, Max could offer up only one answer, one that Kyle that was utter stupidity.

It was a Saturday, and the two were curled up together on Kyle's couch, Kyle playing with Max's hair, when he posed the question. "Is there something I'm doing wrong? You seem," he trailed off for a moment, searching for the right word, "distracted."

Max just looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his otherwise usually expressive face. "I've been thinking," Kyle held in a sarcastic remark at that, "about me graduating this year and going to college, and you... You're still going to be here, going to highschool."

An unimpressed look from Kyle met the end of that remark. "I know that! And I don't care! You're still going to be around, just... not as much."

Max smiled slightly, meeting Kyle's gaze with an almost shy expression, something Kyle most certainly wasn't used to before looking back down. "It won't be the same, and you know it."

Kyle grabbed Max's face, forcing him to look him dead in the eyes. "Max de Sainte-Coquille, if you think I'm going to break up with you because you're going to be a few hours away and I'll rarely get to see you, you're wrong. We can call, or Skype, or something! We have options, and I won't let heartbreak be the one we choose."

Max looked at Kyle with new wonder in his eyes, looking thoughtful.

"'Sides, that's still a few months away, nothing to worry about now," Kyle finished.

Max nodded, putting one of his hands over one of the ones on his cheek, leaning into the touch slightly. "Kyle, have I ever told you that you're extremely amazing?"

Kyle laughed, shaking his head before pulling Max into a kiss.


End file.
